Braunau am Inn
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Upper Austria | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Braunau am Inn District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = ÖVP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Johannes Waidbacher | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 24.8 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 351 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 16274 | population_as_of = 1-1-2013 | population_density_km2 = 655 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 5280 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 07722 | iso_code = | registration_plate = BR | blank_name_sec1 = NUTS | blank_info_sec1 = AT311 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.braunau.at | footnotes = }} ( ) is a town in the Innviertel region of Upper Austria, which is a state of Austria in the north of that country. Braunau am Inn lies about west of the state capital of Linz, on the border with the German state of Bavaria. The population of Braunau am Inn in was 16,372 in 2001. A port of entry, it is connected by bridges over the River Inn with its Bavarian counterpart, Simbach am Inn. The town gave its name to its district. Adolf Hitler, who later became the dictator of Nazi Germany, was born in Braunau in 1889. The birth house has a memorial outside it, dedicated to the victims of his regime. History The town was first mentioned around 810 and received a statute in 1260, which makes it one of the oldest known towns in Austria. It became a fortress town and important trading route junction, dealing with the salt trade and with ship traffic on the River Inn. Throughout its history, it changed hands four times. As a major Bavarian settlement, the town played an outstanding role in the Bavarian uprising against the Austrian occupation during the War of the Spanish Succession, when it hosted the Braunau Parliament, a provisional Bavarian Parliament in 1705 headed by Georg Sebastian Plinganser (born 1680 in Pfarrkirchen; died 7 May 1738 in Augsburg). In 1779 it became an Austrian town under the terms of the treaty of Teschen, which settled the War of the Bavarian Succession. Under the terms of the Treaty of Pressburg, Braunau became Bavarian again in 1809. In 1816, during reorganisation of Europe after the Napoleonic Wars, Bavaria ceded the town to Austria and was compensated by the gain of Aschaffenburg. Braunau has been Austrian ever since. Braunau has a 15th-century church with a 99m-high spire, the third highest in Austria. Its patron saint is St. Stephen. The remains of a castle house a museum and parts of the former town walls can still be seen. Another museum is housed in refurbished 18th century public baths. Adolf Hitler was born in Braunau am Inn, in a house located at Salzburger Vorstadt 15, on 20 April 1889. He and his family left Braunau and moved to Passau in 1892. In 1989, mayor Gerhard Skiba took the initiative and placed a memorial stone commemorating the victims of World War II in front of the building in which Hitler was born. The stone is made of granite from the Mauthausen concentration camp. It states, Für Frieden, Freiheit und Demokratie. Nie wieder Faschismus. Millionen Tote mahnen, or "For peace, freedom and democracy; millions of dead urge: never again fascism." It is often vandalised by members of neo-Nazi groups. In 2011, the town council revoked the honorary citizenship that had been awarded to Hitler by Ranshofen in 1933, despite the fact no historical evidence could be found it was granted. , where Adolf Hitler was born is a memorial stone reminding future generations to remember the past. The inscription reads: "For peace, freedom / and democracy / never again fascism / millions of dead admonish" The stone is from the quarry at the Mauthausen concentration camp.]] In 1938, Ranshofen, which at that time had one of Austria's largest aluminum plants, was annexed to Braunau. In 1948, Braunau had a population of 11,744. Braunau has a full range of industries including electronics, metal (AMAG), woodworking, and glass. The town also has the largest aluminum works in Austria. After two successful seasons, the local football team, SV Braunau, reached the Austrian 1st Division before suddenly going bankrupt in 2000. The team was re-founded as FC Braunau. Notable people * Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889–April 30, 1945), Nazi leader of the Third Reich 1933-1945. * Edmund Glaise von Horstenau (1882-1946), military officer and historian * Franz Xaver Gruber (1787-1863), teacher and musician, author of the famous Christmas carol «Stille Nacht» * Dominik Landertinger (1988-), biathlete * Franz Jetzinger (1882-1965), cleric and writer * Susanne Riess-Passer (1961), politician * Rudi Schneider, (1908–1957), medium * Gerhard Skiba, (1947), mayor References External links * Official website of Braunau * Books by Anna Rosmus contain multiple photos of Braunau in 1945: Valhalla Finale, 350 pp, Dorfmeister, Tittling, 2009, (hardcover) ISBN 3-9810084-7-2. and Ragnarök, 464 pp, Dorfmeister, Tittling, 2010, (hardcover) ISBN 3-9810084-8-0 Category:Braunau am Inn Category:Cities and towns in Upper Austria Category:Settlements on the Inn (river) Category:History of Bavaria Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Valid name- locality of Austria